A Werewolf Story
by Hato94
Summary: Ichigo, was, well, a werewolf. And she was just an injured damsel in distress. Ichigo of course saves her, but theres trouble brewing elsewhere. Can these two still for for each other in the face of an impending battle? Ichigo X Rukia


_ I do not own Bleach. However, I do own a gun. Perhaps I can rob the rightful owner? Haha I dont think so._

_ Note: This story is not based on Twilight, its based off of some story I read online before Twilight's release. I'd link you to it, but I can't seem to find it any more. Oh well._

_

* * *

  
_

Ichigo growled as he made his final round of circling the complex for the night. He saw nothing, he heard nothing, yet it just didn't feel right. Something was wrong. And then he caught the scent. Blood. He ran westward, toward the metallic odor. Then, he saw her, a raven haired girl, laying against a tree in the green mesh of forest. What was worse, was that she had a fresh cut slashed across her stomach, which was bleeding profusely.

Ichigo slowed as he neared her, and caught her scent under the blood. He sighed with relief, she was human. Well, hopefully human. He pressed his cold nose to her arm, to see if she was still conscious. Her eyes opened slightly at first, until she saw what was nudging her, then her eyes opened wide. "You... Back to... Kill me, now?" She barely managed to say.

Ichigo obviously had never seen this girl in his life, so he just whined at her and licked her cheek. The girl must have been attacked by a werewolf, and in her weakened state of mind, believed Ichigo to be the attacker returned. She let out a final soft throaty moan and passed out.

Humans often wandered in to the pack's territory on accident, the Weres on patrol checked their scent to make sure they were in fact human, and then, normally they were supposed to avoid them at all costs. This was supposed to be carried out without the humans catching site of the Were, but a slip up was no big deal, the hikers would believe they saw a normal wolf, not a werewolf. But occasionally a Were lost control and attacked. And there was only one other wolf on patrol tonight. Grimmjow.

Ichigo had to act fast if he wanted to save her. And since this girl was harmed by a Were, she was now their responsibility. Now, normally, if a Were lost control, the human died. Rarely were they saved. If they were saved, the Weres had to take them in and nurse them back to health, but once they were healed, they weren't allowed to leave. Ever. Through out the hundred years of the Were complex being located in this forest there had only been once case where the human survived. And Ichigo was facing it now. He shifted back to his human state, and heaved her over his shoulder. They were about a mile and a half away from the complex, which at his pace with the girl on his shoulder would be about a thirty minute walk back.

Upon reaching the edge of the complex, his idiot father came to great him. "ICHIGOOOOOOO!" Isshin yelled while giving a flying kick towards Ichigo. The kick stopped in midair when he realized Ichigo was carrying someone. Someone who was bleeding. Immediately his demeanor changed in to that of a purely professional doctor. "Bring her to the clinic now, there is no time to lose, at her current rate of blood loss she'll be dead in less than an hour if we don't hurry."

"What does it look like I'm doing, old man!?" Ichigo growled in response, "Of course I'm bringing her back to the clinic! Where else would I take her!?"

Isshin followed his son until they were in the clinic. Ichigo set her down on the examination table and grabbed a towel and proceeded to wipe the blood that got on him off. He threw on some clothes and collapsed in a chair and sighed. "Is she going to survive?" He asked his father.

"At this point I'd say the odds are in her favor. As long as the stitches and bandages stop the bleeding she should heal right up. Lucky you found her when you did. Where did you find her any way?"

"On patrol I found her slumped against a tree. Grimmjow must of lost control and attacked her" Ichigo sighed.

"You mean it wasn't you who lost control? I figured you bringing her meant, well that you did it." Isshin replied.

"No, but she did think me to be her attacker when I was in wolf form, so it was obviously a werewolf attack."

"Well go find, Grimmjow and see what agriavated him. The elders won't be happy when they hear about this."

Ichigo followed his father's advice and left the clinic in search of the suspect. He checked the area surrounding the cabins first, and when he didn't see Grimmjow anywhere, he headed toward the main building, which looked like a giant log cabin that was four stories tall and sprawled over a huge mass of land. Upon entering the complex, he saw Grimmjow sprawled out on one of the many couches that filled the main room. "Oi, Grimmjow! What the hell you been doing on patrol tonight?" Ichigo called out.

"What do you mean what have I been doing? I just circled around like normal!" Grimmjow shouted back as he rose to his feet.

"I found a human you obviously attacked is what I mean!" Ichigo yelled, as several bystanders began to look curiously at the two teens.

"Hey man, I'm all for the beating of humans, but I swear I didn't attack any tonight!"

"Yeah?" Ichigo practically screamed, "Then explain the human I found, because obviously you were the only other wolf on patrol and even if you didn't attack her, you let the attack go unnoticed!"

"You know what I think?" Grimmjow said, "I think it was you who lost control and you're trying to put the blame on me!"

"Like hell I would! Unlike you, I man up to my actions!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, whatever," Grimmjow slumped as he grew bored with the conversation. "I didn't do it so buzz off."

Ichigo grumbled and turned his back to the ex-suspect. He walked back to his father's clinic. "Oi, dad! I'm back." Ichigo called to his father.

"So Grimmjow didn't do it, huh?" Isshin said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ichigo replied.

"Well I've treated a lot of the people who go on the wrong side of Grimmjow." Ishhin answered, "Their wounds were way more severe than this girl's. When Grimmjow loses it, he tries to kill, he wouldn't leave just one big scratch, as the case was here."

"Well if you knew it, why'd I have to go hunt him down?" Ichigo growled, a little frustrated that he lost his temper towards Grimmjow for nothing.

"I just wanted to be sure," Isshin said, "By the way, are you sure you two were the only wolves in the forest tonight?"

"Positive. Whatever attacked her must not have been human. The only thing that can hide their scents from us are Magi and the like. I suspect their planing something." Ichigo thought out loud.

"We can't be sure. This girl was obviously attacked by a werewolf, but we won't get any more details until she wakes up." Isshin sighed, still in his professional persona.

"Is... Is it possible, that just maybe Grimmjow didn't lose control? Like he attacked her on purpose?" Ichigo said, "Even if he said he didn't attack her, he still might have."

"But wheres the motivation. Grimmjow may be anti-human, but he isn't infuriated by them. He wouldn't attack just to attack."

"Yeah..." Ichigo said at a loss, "And besides, his scent was nowhere near the girl when I found her."

"Go get some sleep, son." Isshin said, "I'll stay here until she is awake."

Ichigo sighed and for the second time in the day followed his dad's advice. He walked out from the clinic cabin and on to the sprawling complex grounds. As he walked towards his cabin he saw Chad nursing a beer. Nodding at Chad, he passed and continued his walk. Upon arriving, he threw off his clothes and got in bed and closed his eyes after his hectic night.

* * *

_Well, thats a rap for chapter one. If you have questions or need something from leave a review or if you can't wait or want me to answer directly there's ways to contact me in my profile._


End file.
